


Peaceful Morning

by Kaminari_Rea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari_Rea/pseuds/Kaminari_Rea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Derek deserves nice things, so I just had to write something fluffy after all those angst filled stuff I read today.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peaceful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Derek deserves nice things, so I just had to write something fluffy after all those angst filled stuff I read today.

Stiles yawned as he sat up in bed, the morning sun filtering through the window, and glanced over at the man sleeping beside him. He grinned sleepily as he saw his wolf still asleep, snuggled into the pillows with one hand resting protectively over the bulge forming on his stomach.

"Stiles..." Murmured the wolf while he was still asleep, rolling over and scooting to his husband who merely watched in amusement. "...love you", he muttered as he snuggled into Stiles' side, smiling softly in his sleep.

"Derek," Stiles replied, gently stroking the male's hair. He heard the wolf give a contented hum from the action and continued to do so, he knew Derek liked when his hair was played with. This continued on until Derek started to stir in his sleep. "Morning," Stiles greeted, while he watched Derek's hazel eyes flutter open.

"Morning," was the sleepy reply as Derek tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes. He stifled a yawn as he snuggled even closer to Stiles, wrapping his arms around the human's torso as a small smile made its way onto his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Stiles lied, grinning down at his raven haired lover.

Derek reached over, without opening his eyes and took Stiles' pale hand in his own larger one and pulled his hand towards his belly. He placed Stiles' hand where he could feel the kicking and hummed when he heard Stiles gasp.

"They must be awake too!" Stiles declared as he used his free hand to stroke Derek's hair again. He felt the other nod against his side.

"That, or they are like you when you sleep...most likely the latter because they're your children," Derek sighed out. He heard Stiles chuckle from above him and smirked himself. They both knew hat Stiles as like during his sleep. "What time is it?"

"No idea," Stiles replied as he stared down at the peaceful state his lover was in. It was perfect. Everything as completely perfect the way it was...just them together. "Derek?"

"Yes?" Derek asked, finally opening his eyes. 

"I love you."


End file.
